


Just a thought

by lalilolaw



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalilolaw/pseuds/lalilolaw
Summary: The fic takes place in Boruto's universe.  It is also posted in Portuguese on a website called social spirit in the original language of Portuguese.Naruto Pov:How am I going to justify these almost 21 years to my children?  How to say that I was never able to look at my feelings and those of my family.  I swore I would protect them, but I did worse than break that promise, I lost my essence, I hurt those who loved me most.  Yes, I am not a good father and a bad friend.  Now how do I fix what is no longer fixed?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. He's back?

Naruto Pov:  
There goes another dawn signing papers, it has always been my dream to be Hokage, have children and form a family. But things are not quite what I expected. If you ask me if I love my job, I think so. It was always my dream and I managed to realize it. Now in times of peace, it is a lot of paperwork and adapting to the modernization that is getting faster. Sometimes I can't handle it and Shikamaru knows it well. And today was one of those days, that without him I would be screwed. And speaking of him ...  
\- We are done for today- he wakes me from my thoughts and I see the time, it was 3 am  
\- You can go to your house, I'm just going to fix this and I'm going to go home, of course, I wasn't in a mental condition to return home at that time. Shikamaru realizes my lie and doesn't tell me anything. He knows that at any moment Hinata would call him worried about me but he knows where I will be. I don't blame her, she misses her present husband and that I am a father present in my children's lives. Nowadays I have failed miserably in these two tasks and the reflection of this is Boruto's temperament.  
Everyone says he is a lot like me and stopping to observe some things are right. The physical appearance mainly. But he did not grow up in the same reality as mine.  
\- Again lost in your own thoughts? I shouldn't be at your house - I scare myself quickly but I recognize your voice right away  
\- What are you doing around here?  
-I finished the mission faster, here's the report. Read tomorrow and go to your house- he says already heading towards the exit  
-Wait Sasuke-I say and he turns to me again- will you stay when time?  
"You know the answer," he says and disappears again. Since our departure when we were younger, I knew that his time in Konoha was only temporary, but now with his daughter, his coming is being more present. Of course he spent 12 years away, and I have little news, but I wonder how it was for Sarada to grow up without having her father on her side even with him alive and Sakura having very little news of her husband. How many times did he send pedal boats asking me not to tell his family anything about him because he had risks to his life. And many times even these messages did not reach me, because he knew that depending on the risk I would not think twice about going after him risking my life and I as Hokage should not take so many unnecessary risks. Damn it.  
After I got everything ready, it was already 4 in the morning, unable to go home because if I slept now, I would miss a day at work and I would not be able to make up for the delay, after all I will have a meeting with the Kages later. Then I will relax the little time that I have left in the only place that would have a few minutes of peace. I warm up a lamen, because I haven't eaten anything all day and my stomach was already in despair. At any moment I could pass out, after all Chakra's overload with my clones, my lack of sleep and poor diet was the result. The issue of food was totally my fault, after all my wife always made my lunch and other foods and I forget to eat. Of course other things are also my fault, but I've already automated it so much that when I realize I'm in the hospital. Yes, I will have to take care of myself more, but with my tasks it is very complicated.  
I'm going to my old training ground. I get lost in my memories again as I eat  
\- Time passes and you never stop eating it- Sasuke scoffs at me on the branch of the tree and comes down to face me  
\- You know I will never get bored of it- I say smiling and go back to eating  
-I thought I told you to go to sleep- he says angrily  
\- Are you playing nanny now? - I return the provocation  
\- Sakura forced me. She warned me of your trips to the hospital - he says grudgingly. It even seemed like he was really worried about me  
-Tell her I don't need it. I am fine. Now I'm going back to work, ”I say, really annoyed. I'm tired of this. Later I will talk to Sakura. Her saying these things to Sasuke was extremely unnecessary.  
Before I can leave, Sasuke grabs me by the arm.  
-I don't want to have to fight with you. Just answer me one thing: how long have you been sleeping? Don't lie to me, I find that your chakra is weak. Imagine if someone attacks you in that state of yours- he starts with his sermon and lets go of him.  
-I don't want to fight with you. Who are you to say these things ?! How long do you go without coming here? And you're just saying that because your wife must have been patient and you got so upset that you had to look for me. If it weren't for that, you wouldn't be paying much attention to these things. I know you well enough to say these things. I know how to take care of myself.- I say knowing that it would hit him and it was said and right, because his sharigan was activated  
-If you know so much, come and train with me. If you beat me in that state I take my words away. We will train like the old days - he challenges me and is on time. We removed the respective covers and did that.  
I didn't realize how long we stayed in this fight. When we fell tired on the ground, due to the position of the sun, it was already morning. I was already at my limit, since we didn't allow myself to use the power of Kurama or anything like that. When I said we fell, I actually fell. I was out of shape, I wasn't physically prepared, after all, I haven't trained every day for a while.  
\- Come on Naruto. Get up. Let's take a shower- he helps me up and I accept  
-You won't talk, did I warn you? - I urge still recovering. I knew that the Kurama chakra would heal me quickly, but it is enough in my head that I warned you and scolded me  
\- I dont need. I know that I'm right. And seeing his look of defeat is enough - he says proudly and a laugh escapes me. It seems that nothing has really changed.  
I pass by my house quickly and Hinata soon runs towards me worried because she saw the state of my clothes.  
-Are you alright? Did someone attack you? - she says hugging me and touching my face  
\- I'm sorry I worried you. The work took more time than necessary and then I met Sasuke and we trained together.  
“Didn't he really hurt you?” She remains concerned and I kiss her on the forehead  
\- No-I give a brief smile- if I were able to be without another arm-earring but she closes her face- Sorry, I shouldn't have played with that. We just train on equal terms without going over the limits. You know how we are. I'm going to take a shower and I'm going back to work-notice and I do that. When I was going out to meet my family having lunch  
-Come to lunch with us - Hinata calls me  
\- I don't have time.- I'm sorry and she raises to pack my lunch and I hear my son's grunt  
\- As always. There is never time for the family. But for your friend and work you always have  
-Boruto! - Hinata represses him and comes to me  
-At dinner I will be here, I promise- I speak without much conviction and Boruto gets up irritated.  
\- Do not promise what will not meet old man! - he shouts and runs away from home. I would go after him and Hinata stops me.  
\- Later you talk to him. You are already late for your meeting, have you forgotten? ”She reminds me, I give her a brief kiss and run away forgetting lunch on the floor again. I am a bad father, but I will try to talk to my son later.  
Pov Sasuke  
I watch from afar Boruto running from his own house is Naruto right afterwards in opposite directions. From what Sakura and my daughter told me, their relationship is not easy. As Sarada asked me to have dinner with them and I owed it for a while, I decided to stay another day.  
It is still strange for me to raise a daughter, after all at his age I made very complicated choices. The worst of it is confronting questions about my past. Sarada is not yet ready for this conversation, she still admires me, but when I know the whole truth I doubt that this trial will remain. I love her, I don't regret having her, so if she hates me, I won't know how to react. As much as Sakura told me that she is strong, she knows how to deal with situations, I doubt that she still looks at me with the same brightness in her eyes and affection.  
I would like to be as transparent as possible with my daughter, but it still doesn't work. I currently have no one to talk to about this internal conflict that I am going through. Sakura will want me to tell her, as she knows her daughter. Kakashi can't talk about it, their advice will only make it worse. And Naruto .... he is already going through his own problems, if I talk about it he will want to solve it as usual. So you can't. God knows when I'll be able to resolve this.  
In the midst of thoughts, Boruto stops me.  
"You're Sarada's father, aren't you?" He says, I know that tone of voice ...  
-I'm- I say and keep walking and he follows me and stops me all the time. Insistent boy  
-Train me? - he asks.


	2. Hinata

Sasuke POV:

I had no obligation to train him. The image I established of him did not satisfy me. A spoiled boy, therefore, without fear of its consequences .... He would have to prove to me that they have the determination and talent for it. If he pulled his father, he'll make it.

\- No- I reply to him and go on my way.

\- You are one of the best ninjas. Why not? ”He insists. I was already losing what little patience I had left.

\- Master the rasegan and then come if I stay here- notice and go to the Hokage's office.

Arriving at his office, Shikamaru receives me, no surprise.

-Naruto is in a meeting. And then there will be another meeting- he tells me.

"I just want to know if he signed the document I left on his desk yesterday to continue my mission," I say.

\- I'll check it out. Wait a moment- he says entering the room and minutes from them he comes back- Sorry for the delay, you know how Naruto is. Nothing organized. He forgot to sign. Then you will have to wait until later or tomorrow.

-I hope tomorrow. This idiot is not taking care of your health. If I wait here I bet he'll spend another night without sleep - I say by speaking and I leave.

\- Sasuke? - he calls me and I come back.

"What is it?"

\- He just listens to you. Convince him to take care of himself sometimes - he advises me.

\- Yesterday I had this conversation with him. Naruto is not the same boy. He's more headstrong than before. If neither the family listens nor the best friends, I have nothing to do - I say without showing my real concern.

\- I disagree with that. Let's talk down there. He can hear what he says and I follow him to an isolated room.

\- Explain yourself- I was curious where that was going.

-You know that he spent 5 years fighting for you, not giving up on you. If you ask for help, which is almost impossible - I smile briefly at this comment because it is true - he will drop everything to help. Naruto is inconsequential for you. He will listen to you if you insist. Everyone around him is concerned about him. For you to be aware, even Gaara came to warn me about the same.

\- He won't listen to me- I insist

\- Try. It won't cost you anything. You owe it to him. Don't forget that- Shikamaru says smiling and I leave him there. I knew he was right.

I decide to go to train, I just couldn't forget dinner. I almost forgot. When I realized, the sky was already dark. I run to my house and they were already eating there.

\- I'm sorry. I was training and didn't even notice the time passing. I'll just take a shower and get down. - I notice in the living room and observe the smile of both when they saw me, as if I was the best thing in the world for them. After a few minutes, I'm going to dinner. I didn't know how to bring up a subject with them, not be present in their lives.

\- I'm going to sleep - Sarada tells me after a few brief conversations. I realized that she didn't know if she could hug me or not. She hugged her mother and apparently went up to her room.

"You know you can hug her, don't you?" Sakura jokes when she realizes that she was staring at our daughter. I don't say anything- You will adapt yet. He was on a mission for a long time. She is also adapting to you.

-I noticed. She's very curious and insistent-I say.

\- Yes. She is a mix of us- she tells me proudly but I worry. After all, if she pulled on me, she can submit to the feeling of revenge quickly and that will strengthen or destroy it. I really hope that if that happens she will not resort to the wrong path and that it will not bring so many scars.

-Ei- Sakura calls me- Don't worry, she's not you Sasuke. She won't suffer as much as you did, ”she says, stroking my hand and pushing it away.

-I hope so- I say to myself and I was going to get up.

“Are you going out yet?” She asks sadly.

\- I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Naruto again, ”I say.

-He changed, but you already noticed. Don't be so you. It will only get worse. Talk to Hinata first, she is the one who is most concerned about him. She'll situate you with everything. - Sakura warns me, I thank you softly touching her forehead and she smiles at me as she does so.

To tell you the truth, if I talked to Hinata twice in all these years it was a lot. Talking to her about Naruto will be difficult for me.

I hit her residence, she answers me in surprise.

\- Hi Sasuke. Naruto is not at home- she says smiling, but I realized that she was very tired, physically.

\- I know that. I came to talk to yourself about your husband. - saying it out loud was strange to me. I never thought that Naruto was actually going to marry her, they are so different, it's even annoying.

"Now, in case you have no problem," I say.

\- You can come in, sorry for the mess, I haven't finished packing everything here.- she says - do you want anything to drink or eat? - she says in the kitchen

\- No, I already had dinner. Don't worry about it. - I say standing up.

"Sit down," she says, pointing to the sofa.

-I will be straightforward not to disturb you, after all it is already late and your children must be sleeping- I say.

\- Only Himawari. Boruto is still training- she says and soon I remember what I told her earlier. My fault...

"Since when is Naruto this way?"

\- As well? - she says. I forgot that she doesn't know me well enough.

\- Some people alert me about his physical and mental state. So for me to try to convince this idiot- she takes offense at that- Sorry, for me to convince him to take care of himself, I need to know what led him to be like this. Not just an excuse for his work. If there is another reason, I explain.

\- It all started as soon as he took office. Before, he had more time with the kids. He was happier. Sometimes I wonder if he should really take the job ...- she says with guilt.

\- It was his dream. Don't blame yourself for that. He accepted this position because he wanted to.- I say without much conviction.

\- That's not the problem. I think. Since you left again, he has made it a priority to protect everyone above himself. If there was an attack, only he would have enough power to protect the village from any powerful attack - it pissed me off now.

\- I was guaranteed and investigating if the village has no major problems. Do you seriously think I was unconcerned with him? - I didn't even quote my daughter - how many times did your husband save me? Did he ever disbelieve me ?! I owe mine to him, more times than I can count. I was not carefree. I was on business, I left my daughter for 12 years to focus on my mission. Naruto knows that well. I never left him unaware of anything. But the same, was not able to tell me how it was. Lied to me, hid it. Never again tell me that I don't care about him - I practically threaten her, and that was my mistake. I realized that his daughter saw everything and was scared and that Naruto heard only my screams and was static at the door.

-Get out of my house! - Naruto yells at me.

-Naruto ...- I try to explain myself to him.

-SAIA! - he shouts and Hinata went to hug her daughter. I leave without thinking twice. If I stayed there it would make it worse. I go back to Sakura's house but I can't sleep. I needed to settle with Naruto before leaving indefinitely again.

\- Dad? What are you doing up at that hour? ”Sarada tells me sleepily.

\- Nothing much, I just have the habit of staying awake.

\- It doesn't make you feel good- she scolds me. It pulled the mother up to that.

\- I know. Go back to sleep, I'll be fine- I promise her and she goes back to her room with a glass of water. After a few hours trying to sleep on the couch, I give up and take a walk around the village. The guards still look at me strange as if at any moment I would attack everyone. Even though I'm forgiven, I don't feel that way. Now I understand Naruto and even then he smiled, I don't know how he put up with everything he went through and dealt with the way he did.

I wait until dawn and stay in his office after entering the window. When he saw me ...

Naruto Pov:

I don't have a minute's peace. Everyone at work made me get home early and when I get there I find Sasuke yelling at my wife in front of my daughter and practically threatened her. If I didn't arrive early, I might be able to hit her and I wouldn't even see my daughter if I hadn't screamed.

\- Sorry about him. I promise he won't bother us anymore - I say to my daughter hugging her and putting her to sleep again after calming her down.

“Did he hit you?” I ask Hinata in our room.

\- No. I don't think he would do that because he wanted to. He wasn't going to do anything to me to hit you. It was just a misunderstanding.- she assures me but I don't believe her.

\- Never mind. With him, I resolve myself to guarantee her.

-Naruto-kun, don't do anything you'll regret- she says quietly but I won't follow that advice.

The next day, I can't say goodbye to Boruto because he arrived late training and I go straight to my office. I had a headache and a bad mood after yesterday. And who do I see right away? He.

-I thought I told you to leave- I say staring.

\- Not until you hear me- he insists- I don't want to fight you, just that you listen to me.

I laugh.

\- You threaten my wife in front of my daughter and want me to listen to you? Give me time, I tell him seriously. Get out of here before I call the guards.

\- You know they hate me, don't you? It wouldn't be much effort- he rubs it in my face.

\- Stop victimizing yourself at that moment. You've already been forgiven! ”I shout.

\- Naruto, are you okay? - Shikamaru appears interrupting our conversation.

-I am. Sasuke was already on his way out.- I say.

\- No, I was not. We need to talk- Sasuke contradicts me. And the rifle with the eyes.

\- Not here. I could hear them from the street. I cover you Hokage- Shikamaru warns me, and I have no reaction that Sasuke teleports me to a forest.

\- Are you crazy? - I shout- where are we?

\- Near the village that was when it was near Konoha. I was always around when I had a day or two off - he ignores my first question.

“Why wouldn't I see your family?” I ask, ignoring all my anger for a moment.

\- I didn't feel good about myself. I still don't feel it. I have many unresolved issues yet. But know this, don't think that I don't care about them or about you. But I don't feel like it's my home yet. Before you interrupt me, I looked for Hinata to find out when you started to neglect yourself, then she hinted that I didn't care about anything. She doesn't know what I went through and what I think. I just want to clarify that in the past 12 years, I have worried about you. And when I come back, I find that you are like this. How do you think I would react ?! I wasn't going to hurt your family, not intentionally. I swear I didn't see your daughter. But it got me out of control again. And that's why I can't stay in the city for long. I don't feel good about myself. I apologize, but soon I will have to leave. I can't risk that I lose control again.- he says it all. He never spoke as much as now

\- Stop it. You are welcome...

\- No, I'm not. For you, Kakashi, Sakura and Sarada yes. The rest are not. Everyone looks at me as a threat and you just don't see it. Open your eyes . They will only look at me well when I die or make a huge gesture. We have a “new” threat, you almost died trying to protect everyone, I rescued you and it is still the same. I'm not victimizing myself, I'm telling the truth. I missed my opportunity when I was 12. So please take care of your health. At any moment I can die, and only 3 people will feel it. If you die, everyone will feel it, including me. You have an amazing family, people who admire you. You have a lot to lose, you don't need everyone to suffer from your slip- he says, it took me a while to absorb everything, so he was already gone without me being able to say anything else.

I go back to my office and call Shikamaru.

\- Please warm up my lunch and try to track Sarada. I want to talk to her.- I notice and go back to work. After a while he brings my food and after a few hours Sarada appears.

-Would you like to talk to me, Mr. Hokage? If it's about your son's fight, I already taught him a moral lesson. He's even with my father now, ”she says quickly and I laugh.

\- It's nothing about that. Boruto is in good hands. I just want you to know your dad loves you. He may not be as present, but he is trying hard to stay here longer. I don't give him orders about his decisions. I trust him and I want you to trust him. Leave his time, he will speak little by little. - I reassure her, she gives a huge smile and leaves. I can be at peace now. I may not fix everything, but I want things to be different now. Starting today.

I will see my son training. And I am surprised. My son gets along better with a stranger than with myself. I watch in silence, of course I leave a clone in my place.

\- You can leave now- Sasuke says adjusting.

\- I didn't want to interrupt.- I'll talk to him.

\- We're done for today. I would laugh if you fell off the branch. You're not in shape.- he scoffs at me.

\- I'm not that fat. Just breathless.- I admit.

\- What do you want? - he says dryly

\- Just see my son. I don't know how to approach him. And you seem to be more his father than me.- I say sad and he approaches me

\- I don't have an arm, I'm an excellent ninja. He's just admired by me. You are his old asshole. I don't laugh.

\- Naruto? - he calls me. And then he drops me in the water- You stink.


	3. Answers

Sasuke POV:  
When I told the imbecile to take care, I had to get out. I was not going to endure him hugging me, I don't know what my reaction would be. My plan was to leave today, but promise is debt.  
\- Finally I found you - Boruto says breathlessly and then shows me his progress. Promise is debt.  
\- Follow me - I'll take you to where I was training these days - You will follow my orders and don't talk. It is my only rule. Understood?  
\- Yes- he says and I knock him over.  
\- No words - I repeat for the last time. We were already training for almost 5 hours when I feel the presence of Naruto watching. I take it a little lighter, we were not so well anymore, if I hurt your dear son it would be left for me again. I finish training earlier and after Boruto leaves ...  
\- You can leave now- Naruto goes down visibly embarrassed. He knew that I felt him since he arrived.  
\- I didn't want to interrupt- as always Naruto apologizes.  
"We're done for today" I say after approaching, our faces too close. I take him to the edge of the river without him noticing  
\- I would laugh if you fell off the branch. You are not in shape - I tease you and he soon changes his expression.  
\- I'm not that fat. Just out of breath- he says, offended and then changes the subject.  
“What do you want?” I say when I really just want to talk to him.  
\- I just wanted to see my son. I don't know how to approach him. And you seem to be more of a father than I am. - he takes me by surprise. He was clearly saddened by the situation. I break the distance even further by looking him right in the eye.  
\- I don't have an arm, I'm an excellent ninja. Boruto is just admired by me- I speak and decide to distract him  
-You are his old asshole, not me.- he laughs as soon as I say that. I have to admit, I miss that smile.  
I take another step forward and he steps back. Perfect time to make him angry.  
"Naruto?" I call and he pays attention. The game in the river- You stink- I say smiling.  
\- You are crazy?! My cover !!! Now you pay me- he says and I am surrounded by his clones and I run away. We went on a stupid cat and mouse chase. Until the real thing catches me wetting all over when I fall on the grass.  
"You know I can knock you off me" I say, teasing him.  
"Then it wouldn't be fun for me to do that," he says, twisting his cape on me.  
\- Usuratonkachi- I talk and he immediately smiles. He was years old who didn't call him that.  
\- What were you afraid of? Did I wet your precious hair? - he continues but no longer on top of me but sitting staring at me playfully.  
\- We are no longer dove children - I say after getting up and warning him. However, I knew it wasn't going to work.  
\- I have an idea. Since we are wet we go to the river. Just to really relax. Come on dattebayo! - he says very excited. First time I see him like this after years.  
"You go" I say without taking that request seriously. But out of nowhere he carries me on his shoulder and runs out and throws us into the water.  
\- Idiot - I mumble and he uses the water. In fact, the water was fine, but soon he went out to dry me and after a while he sat down next to me.  
“When are you coming back?” He asks out of the blue.  
\- I don't say it by giving sincere  
\- I miss you - he says very quietly as if it were for himself but I heard.  
\- Before I left, I didn't want to rub those things in your face. What I feel doesn't make sense to you. I'll know how to handle it myself- he interrupts me  
\- Are we really going to discuss this again? I will always be by your side. If I didn't give up before you, I won't be giving up now. I will still make you feel total confidence in me. After all, 21 years are not days. I say that or I'm not Naruto Uzumaki.- he says seriously without smiling.  
“Are you happy?” I ask what was stuck in me, but I regret it right away.  
\- Of course I am. Why would not it be. I accomplished everything- he just says and I get up and he holds me.  
-Wait, did I say something that hurt you? - he says holding my arm and I release that grip by placing my mother in my other arm.  
\- No. But you lying to yourself. You lost your smile. You are not being the same person as before - I speak for good.  
\- I am happy, I achieved everything and a little more. I have nothing to complain about. And I matured Sasuke. I'm not 15 anymore. - He defends himself and I give a cynical laugh.  
\- I will not argue with you at this time. Go to sleep and any day we talk - I notice and I start running but it intercepts me.  
\- Stop running. Speak as soon as you want to speak - he tells me angrily.  
\- As you said yourself, you don't get along with your son, your job is more important than anything. When was the last time he went out with his wife, who had fun alone or with friends? Work is not all fucking. But who am I to say something? I almost killed my daughter the day I saw her after 12 years. It's not surprising that I can't relate to anyone. You, on the other hand, are so recognized, so much so that your image is being more of a priority than anything. Spare me Naruto. But you are not so much happier. Tell me a moment beyond today in the last 2 years that you smiled like that? - I leave him with no reaction- I'm sure ... - I would leave but he punches me.  
\- What's your problem? - I cry angrily already activating my sharigan and he his Kurama mode but soon deactivates it.  
\- Can we talk right please? I don't want to fight, ”he says, embarrassed. As I didn't want to postpone this anymore, we sat on the branch of the tree and we made sure we weren't going to fall. We stood in fatal silence for a while and stared at each other until he ...  
\- How did I let all this happen? What did I do wrong ...- he says already crying. His chip finally fell.  
"You know I'm the worst person to advise you, don't you?" I didn't know how to act so he wouldn't have an outbreak.  
A few seconds pass and nobody says anything. I only notice his tears.  
-Let's eat lamén- I invite you and drag you to it. As it was late, I doubt that many people will bother us.  
\- You can order anything you want. Enjoy it before I regret it - I say and it was said right. He exploits me for real.  
\- Naruto, we have to leave, people are already wanting to talk to you- notice when watching 3 people from afar approaching, it may have been just a coincidence, but at that time I doubt it is- Is there a place where they won't find you? - I ask quietly while he eats and he guides me to the Hokage monument  
\- I can't get enough of seeing this view - he says after eating everything and calming down - I had a moment that I thought everything would be destroyed. Some of those times for me. Some for you. But there is no feeling that it will be destroyed. It is what is bothering me so much. I know that times have changed, but ...- he says dejected.  
\- Quit your job. You've done your part. You studied hard enough, but what matters most to you, all that is consuming you or your health and family? - I ask, he still has his back to me  
\- I want an answer Hogake. Did you even have the courage to personally inform your family that you would be with me here? - nothing from him to answer me and I turn it over to me.  
\- Naruto damn it. Stop hammering yourself! Everything has passed. Many died to have that peace and many can die. We live in a world of ninjas. We will always lose people. You will be the first to be hunted or hit. I think you know that. But you need to be well mentally to deal with it. I am here. So what else are you afraid of? - I ask looking at him.  
\- May my family die - I knew that answer.  
-Your parents died so that you could survive and most of the village would live. Then you would do the same thing for them. They are your priority. So do it. I feel the same way about Sarada now after so many years. I love them, I advise them and he hugs me.  
-Thanks- he says and don't let go.k  
"You can let me go now" I say, and he laughs briefly.  
Pov Naruto:  
In the middle of the night and me crying in front of the person who can't stand sentimentality. If they told me that, I would laugh, but that was what was happening.  
\- It's my turn now. I lied about something. I am also afraid that you will die. I worry every time you disappear. As I say, we have known each other for so long that we feel when one is at such risk. You are in my top 5 priority. - I think mentally if not in the top 1 depending on the situation - Before you tell me that I am wrong I want you to understand, I lost an arm for you. To change your mind. I can lose the other one if I need to. You are a tremendous hardheaded idiot who hides everything for himself. Making you say things is always my challenge. And that is why I also ask you, what do you gain by telling me these things? - I have never stopped being curious.  
\- The focus here is on you. Not me. Now I can go - he says and I insure him again - what was shit now? - he says irritably.  
\- Until you tell me, I won't go to sleep- I was very tired already, with dark circles, but with less weight on my back.  
\- Bye, he says and I don't let him go and decide to hug him behind my back, afraid. I knew that at any moment I could hit him.  
\- Just tell me you're forgiving yourself - I say without letting go. If I hugged him so much without hurting myself, I don't remember. But I didn't want to let him go for now. I didn't get an answer and I hug the hug and turn it to me.  
"Don't be ashamed to show your eye," I say as I quickly move his bangs touching his face and he turns away from me and leaves for good. Today was a long day, but I will not forget the feeling of hugging. For the first time in years, in those seconds I felt peace. Which is strange, as I don't feel that way about my wife anymore.  
I return to my house, change my clothes quickly, and quickly fall asleep.  
I don't know how long to sleep, but it was day again. When I see the time I quickly see my clothes that were already dry and ironed, but how?  
\- Naruto, what's the hurry? It's a holiday today - Hinata alerts me and I laugh. When I realize, did I sleep for 2 full days?  
\- I need to go to work, everything must be late there.- I say.  
\- Shikamaru sent word that everything is fine, Kakashi and Sasuke helped him to finish everything. And they gave him time off. So I thought about doing something together. We haven't done that for a while- she says embarrassed and I go to her.  
\- Perfect. I'm going to change clothes and let's go camping. A family moment. Are our children at home? - I ask before going to the bedroom  
\- Himawari yes. Boruto must be at Mitsuki's house.- she says and I hug her like a good morning length and a brief kiss on her left cheek. In fact, in that hug I didn't feel anything like what I felt with Sasuke a few days ago, but it must have been just a moment.  
After changing clothes and fixing some things for the family outing, I play with my daughter and go with her after Boruto. Halfway there I see Kakashi.  
\- Kakashi sensei- I call him and he comes to me.  
\- Hi Naruto. Apparently it's better- he says and I'm ashamed- Next time, just talk, but let me know in advance, I'm retired at last- he jokes- How his daughter grew up- he greets her and she smiles and hugs him.  
\- Daughter, he doesn't like hugs very much - I say  
\- It's okay Naruto. She's cute-he says and was going to leave.  
\- Thank Sasuke for me. He was in need of this more than I imagined - I say.  
\- Didn't he tell you? He went on a mission- he tells me and then my expression changes. What happened this time?  
\- Daughter, you can have the sixth Hokage in no time. I need to talk to Uncle Shikamaru about something. It will be quick. I promise, ”I say, and Kakashi glares at me. He hated playing nanny, but he accepted.  
-Be careful of his words in front of her. My son is enough, I say in his ear and I go to Shikamaru's house. Shikadai attended me.  
\- Is your father at home?  
\- Yes, it is. I'll call you. You can sit down. He comes down- he tells me and after a while Shikamaru comes down.  
\- Today is a day off. What happened? - he says, no longer concerned. He must already know why.  
\- What is Sasuke's mission? I thought that all such decisions should have my approval - I ask accusing him.  
\- But there was. He went to give training to ANBU. You even wanted it to happen a while ago and you always denied it. Then he accepted- he tells me clarifying.  
\- Sorry for the inconvenience.- I apologize, go out and find my daughter almost reading the book that Kakashi always reads and the same one writhing in pain on the floor. Lucky for me that I get there on time.  
\- Daughter, this is an adult book. You can't read it, -I say, taking this book carefully.  
-But it has a cute cover. I want to read- she insists.  
\- Appearances can be deceiving. A secret of ours, this book is about deaths- she says and gives up reading for now.  
I help my old sensei to get up.  
\- This one was close - I say after he recovered and I hand over his book- Take care next time. My daughter is strong when I want to play with him.  
\- I noticed. Good time- he says and gets out of my sight.  
I find my son at Mitsuki's house playing.  
-Son, let's go. A family activity- I say after Mitsuki welcomes me to her apartment.  
\- It's not too late for that. I'm not a child anymore-he says without looking at me.  
\- Let's go bro. Dad never has time off, now that he has, let's enjoy it. - Himawari speaks enthusiastically to him.  
\- You can call your friends if you want - I say to encourage. He goes but calls his friends.  
Today is going to be a long day ...  
Sasuke POV:  
I needed to get away from Naruto for a while. Why did I feel the urge to prolong that hug? Why can't you stop looking into your blue eyes? Why did I feel the desire to kiss him when he touched my face?  
He's my fucking best friend. This shouldn't be happening. It is no longer enough that I almost caused deaths in him. I can't let myself be overwhelmed by that old feeling again. It's gone ...  
The best thing to do is for me to walk away. I know he must sleep for a while so I will accept training ANBU indefinitely. I know that having contact with them will change me for the worse, but I need to put my mind in the right place and get away from the Hokage for a while.  
It will be the best for you Naruto. I will say goodbye to my daughter, as it will be unfair to her.  
\- I call her in her room - Can I come in?  
"Of course" she says, closing her book.  
-Well ... I'm going to train ANBU for a while. So as soon as I'm done, I'm back- I say.  
\- For how long? - she already tells me sad.  
\- It could be days or years. I do not know. But I'll be back. I don't want to leave you- I allow her to hug and return me.  
\- See you soon- I said goodbye and left a letter for Sakura and went on my way. I hope to find the answers about what I feel.


End file.
